1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and system for using a database. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and system for moving data between databases.
2. Description of Related Art
Most enterprises today have large information technology (IT) infrastructures. As an enterprise expands its operations and offered services, more data is generated and gathered, and its data storage and data processing requirements also grow. In a manner similar to upgrading and replacing its computer hardware, an enterprise may also need to update and replace the database products that serve its data storage and data processing requirements. In addition, many datasets may be regarded by an enterprise as being mission-critical and worthy of extensive backup in different forms. Hence, data is often migrated between two databases with the same, or at least very similar, schemas.
Many database tools are commercially available for migrating data between databases. However, these tools are generally proprietary and do not operate across different vendor databases.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system for generically migrating data from one relational database to another. It would be especially advantageous to allow the data migration to be customizable and extensible to support custom mappings.